<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【高俊裕ALL】情无独钟 by guoyuanbao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563292">【高俊裕ALL】情无独钟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guoyuanbao/pseuds/guoyuanbao'>guoyuanbao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Vocal - Fandom, 声入人心</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guoyuanbao/pseuds/guoyuanbao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高俊裕喜欢看纯情者放荡，淫靡者青涩，圣洁者堕落，强悍者求饶。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ZhengYunLong/Ayanga, 郑云龙/阿云嘎, 龙嘎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>多角恋，渣苏攻，可能还有霜杏，狗血三俗<br/>高俊裕x纳木海 海南 queen 安东尼</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纳木海是被烟味呛醒的。<br/>
每次高俊裕找他做爱，从来都单独另开一间，就算剧组给他俩安排的房间原本就是分开的也是如此。这种谨慎让纳木海体会不到一丁点温情。<br/>
“怎么突然多了一个采访？干什么来的他们？明天我一天的下水戏应付不来，”高俊裕正和经纪人打电话，听到纳木海的咳嗽声，转过身来眉头紧锁，有点愠怒地竖起食指贴在嘴边，“……5分钟，行啊，只要他们插的进来。”<br/>
纳木海捂着嘴巴，听话地不再泄露出一丝声响，以免被经纪人察觉到高俊裕此刻不是一个人。他看着高俊裕叼着烟继续吞云吐雾，把房间弄得跟仙境一样，手指无意识地轻轻敲击酒店的墙壁，这是他打电话时的小习惯，应该只有自己一个人知道，纳木海这么想着，神游天外。</p><p>夏天的三亚热浪滔天，睡一会背上就黏糊糊的，纳木海下床想洗澡，奈何高俊裕还在打电话，只能先光着身子替他收拾纵欲过后的满地残局。<br/>
他把高俊裕的衣服分门别类地整理好，最后叠牛仔裤的时候突然从口袋里掉出一个小盒子。<br/>
纳木海捡起来一看，方方正正的小礼盒。白色包装，蕾丝丝带，上面还有一排烫金字体，好像是独家定制的，写着To南南哥。<br/>
叠字后面加一个哥，对前辈的尊敬意味荡然无存，甚至有些轻佻。纳木海苦笑，大拇指最后摩挲了下小盒子的棱角，准备放回去。</p><p>“打开看看啊。”<br/>
高俊裕不知道什么时候挂了电话，背后响起的声音吓得纳木海一激灵：“没，我，刚刚我帮你叠裤子……”<br/>
“嘁，这有什么，”高俊裕看他一紧张汉语水平就直线下降，觉得这人胆子和刚入职的时候还是一样小：“你是我生活助理，我有什么是你不能看的？”<br/>
确实，跟了高俊裕到现在，该看的不该看的都看了，只是这个他真不想看。纳木海摆摆手：“算了，这是你送人的礼物，拆了再装挺麻烦的。”<br/>
高俊裕像听了个笑话，嘴里吐出来的烟雾颤动着转了几个弯，他朝纳木海伸出一只手：“不想看算了，来。”<br/>
纳木海愣愣地：“我没、没洗澡。”<br/>
“就抱抱。”</p><p>喜欢上高俊裕就这点不好，你明知道他不是那个意思，可就是无法拒绝他。<br/>
“我们多久了？”高俊裕从背后搂着他，呼出来的热气带着辛辣的尼古丁味，让纳木海耳朵发红。<br/>
“快一年了……”纳木海努力克制不让自己抖得太明显，可是高俊裕已经伸手朝他的大腿根部摸过去，把玩起那块敏感的肌肤。刚刚结束的那场性爱让他的括约肌还松软着，高俊裕送进去两根手指，轻车熟路地找到敏感点按压下去，换来纳木海一阵细碎的呻吟。<br/>
“海哥，你把我照顾的真好，”高俊裕把手指换成性器顶进去，“没你我生活都没办法自理了。”<br/>
纳木海就这样侧着身子抬起一条腿挨操，先开始还压抑着，后来他发现只要自己不叫出来高俊裕就疯了似的加快速度，逼他出声。他渐渐地打开自己，高亢的呻吟伴随的称呼从高老师到高俊裕到俊裕，越来越没有底线。<br/>
“叫老公。”高俊裕射出来的时候还不忘羞辱纳木海，“总叫些没用的。”<br/>
纳木海被内射刺激地流下两滴眼泪，咬着自己的手臂死也不叫那两个字，自欺欺人地维护着最后一点自尊。</p><p>“呼……”高俊裕爽过以后用手把汗湿的头发往后梳，这动作太性感了，看得纳木海下面又有抬头的趋势，连忙抓过手边的被子遮掩。<br/>
“我去洗个澡，一起？”高俊裕又点了一支烟，凑近呛得纳木海一顿咳嗽。<br/>
“不了，你先洗吧，咳，我等会儿，免得进去了又要来一发，明天走路奇怪。”纳木海挣扎了下还是补充道：“少抽点……”<br/>
然而高俊裕已经朝厕所走去，留给他一个背影挥了挥手，意思是“别啰嗦”。<br/>
纳木海坐在床上揉搓着皱得不像样的被子，苦涩地向下弯了弯嘴角。</p><p>换纳木海洗澡的时候高俊裕坐在床上翘着腿跟海南聊天，海南是这部戏给高俊裕做配的男二，选秀出来的人气爱豆，一年的限定团解散以后就来进军演艺圈了。演技不敢说多好，至少在高俊裕眼里算有点天赋，胜在眼睛会说话和那两颗加分的小兔牙，让人看了就想怜爱。<br/>
第一次见面是围读剧本的时候，高俊裕看他第一眼就知道这人不穿衣服是什么样子，婊气藏不住，野心直接写在脸上，倒让高俊裕没了探究他床上本领的欲望。<br/>
又想起纳木海，同样深邃的五官，纳木海却不自觉散发出一种木讷的纯情，不管操多少次都是如此，仿佛怎么都玷污不脏他。<br/>
高俊裕想到这儿就兴奋，连打字的速度都快了：“南南哥，明天有个礼物要送你，期待下。”<br/>
那边回得也快，一看就是社交软件不离手：“是什么呀~现在就想知道，我来你房里拿嘛。”<br/>
高俊裕嗤得笑了一下，心道婊子就是婊子。手上却打：“啊，可是现在我在外面喝酒呢，估计还得一会才能回，你早点休息吧，明天一早见面就给你昂。”<br/>
海南不疑有他，回了个伤心的表情包加上一句：“那你不要喝太多哦，醉了明天起不来哒。”<br/>
高俊裕没再回复，退出聊天界面点开视频软件消磨时间，等纳木海洗完澡一起回房。</p><p>纳木海一出来就看到高俊裕对着手机小视频傻笑，门牙死命折磨着下半边嘴皮。他走过去把高俊裕的手轻轻拍掉：“别咬。”<br/>
高俊裕抬起头，刚洗完澡的纳木海眼睛又湿又亮，蜜色的肌肤也白了一度，嫩嫩的。他忍不住一口亲在对方脸颊上，发出啵唧一声响。<br/>
“你干嘛呀！”纳木海恼羞成怒地捂着脸，却不知道裸露的上半身红得比脸还快。<br/>
高俊裕玩味地咧开嘴，这下才觉得身体和精神是真正的都舒服了：“亲一下就脸红，干你的次数都数不清了。”<br/>
纳木海推了一把他的肩膀，转过身快速套好衣服：“明天一早还有戏，快回房。”</p><p>高俊裕的东西纳木海早就收拾好了，拎个包就能走，他一只手插在兜里，一只手把给海南的礼物在空中抛起又接住，像个要表白的高中生似的，问纳木海：“你说他会喜欢吗？”<br/>
纳木海按下电梯，没有犹豫：“会的。”<br/>
“你怎么这么笃定？你都不知道里面是什么。”高俊裕戳了戳纳木海的背，却让纳木海的心脏也跟着一起疼了一下。<br/>
“因为他喜欢的是你，并不是你的礼物。”纳木海看着高俊裕的眼睛，一字一句的陈述，一直到他们住的楼层到了，才移开目光。<br/>
高俊裕感觉小助理今天话中有话的，让人摸不着头脑，可又觉得没必要在他身上花费精力去猜想，索性不再搭话。<br/>


在灵肉分离这一点，高俊裕已经做到炉火纯青。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>海南</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天早上纳木海在一身黏腻的汗水中醒来，口干舌燥的。他想起身拿杯水喝，结果双脚落地时头部晕眩的撕裂感让他又跌倒回床垫里。<br/>他伸手一摸额头，有点烫，大概是昨天高俊裕内射没及时清理导致有点低烧。摁开手机看了眼时间，纳木海感谢生活助理的生物钟让自己每天雷打不动地在早晨七点准时醒来，还能先洗个澡再去叫高俊裕起床。<br/>他艰难地坐进浴缸里，忍着羞耻用指腹打圈轻轻按压自己的穴口，放松下来以后慢慢地插了进去，把昨晚因为疲惫没有及时处理的精液一点一点清理干净。</p><p>一切搞定以后身子舒服了不少，纳木海去酒店餐厅挑了点高俊裕爱吃的早点，打包好拎着袋子摁响高俊裕的房铃，结果过了许久都没人答应。<br/>纳木海一个电话拨过去，屏息等了一会，直到那边传来高俊裕的声音，才舒了一口气：“你去哪了，怎么不在房里？我给你带了早餐。”<br/>“你吃，不等我，我在市区。”高俊裕声音听起来少有的轻快，却让纳木海无端的胸闷。<br/>“你跑市区去了？那你、那你早上得起多早啊，你去那干嘛？”<br/>高俊裕一个一个地回答，没有半分隐瞒：“嗯，早上五点多走的，去给海南买奶茶，他之前说想喝。别担心，耽误不了开机。”<br/>纳木海哑然，一下子不知道该怎么回复了。<br/>他有时候真的恨极了高俊裕这种无所谓的坦荡，他越是把纳木海当好哥们一样对待，纳木海就越是不知道该怎么恨他，索性只能恨自己。<br/>他恨自己没胆量狠狠骂高俊裕一顿然后离开他，又恨自己没胆量拽过高俊裕的衣领然后亲吻他。</p><p>“喂？”<br/>高俊裕突然提高的音量让纳木海回过神：“……啊？”<br/>“你有事没有，没事挂了，开车呢。”<br/>“哦，哦，好。”<br/>纳木海挂掉电话，刚清醒一点的脑子又昏沉下来，他脱力似的靠在对方锁住的房门上，突然想起高俊裕其实入住第一天就给过自己他房间的钥匙，而他永远只会一遍又一遍笨拙地敲门。</p><p>高俊裕压点回到化妆间的时候，纳木海刚好站在门口和人对接工作。<br/>化妆师在他脸上涂涂抹抹，他就眯起眼睛观察起自己的小助理。他正在跟别人说话，汉语不是他的母语，他做不到那么条分缕析的时候就会不自觉地用手在空中胡乱比划，好像这样可以帮助人理解他主谓颠倒的语法。<br/>他也不懂穿衣搭配，被高俊裕骂了好几次“要是在机场被拍到和我走在一起还得麻烦p图师傅把你修掉”以后只敢穿黑白灰这种永不出错的素色。<br/>可是没有人知道老实人彬彬有礼的T恤下包裹着的躯体尝起来是怎样的味道，只有高俊裕知道。</p><p>“纳木海，来。”高俊裕化完妆朝他招手。<br/>纳木海还没走过去就看他掏出一杯印着奶茶店logo的东西，下意识拒绝道：“不了，我不喝——”<br/>高俊裕打断他：“你不喝这种加了添加剂的奶茶，我知道。这是我特地带的果茶，也没什么糖。”<br/>纳木海挣扎了一下接过来：“谢谢。”他怎么就永远也说不赢高俊裕呢？<br/>高俊裕把保温袋重新拉上，拍拍他的肩膀示意别见外：“海南在A组B组？”<br/>纳木海指了指斜对面：“那么亮个白衣服，不就在那吗？”<br/>“行，我去找他。”高俊裕走之前又从上到下打量了他一眼：“你脸红红的，是不是不舒服？”<br/>“有点发烧。”纳木海第一次直说自己不舒服，不知道在博弈什么，反正高俊裕不在意。<br/>果然，高俊裕张了张嘴还想再问，又怕海南走了，于是说：“那你今天回去休息吧，我晚上给你买药。”<br/>纳木海看着高俊裕远去的背影，海风把他的衬衫吹得鼓鼓的，他抱着奶茶奔跑的样子让人想起电影里青春期莽撞又炙诚的少年。</p><p>后来高俊裕终于抓住了海南的手腕，什么都不用说，俩人一个眼神就心照不宣。<br/>海南被高俊裕拉着往没人的角落里去，心里兴奋，嘴上还要装作不乐意：“哎呀，这都走多远了，什么东西呀神神秘秘的。”<br/>高俊裕松开海南的手，离他远了点。<br/>他喜欢远远地看着海南，因为只有在安全距离下才能捕捉他的每一个细微的表情。<br/>“你看看就知道为什么要跑这么远了。”高俊裕把奶茶递给他：“应该还是冰的。”<br/>果然海南一下子眼睛就亮了，他有一双特别的眼睛，笑起来眼角弯下来，双眼皮的尾端却向上翘，高俊裕怎么也看不厌。<br/>“你这……哪里买的？”海南还没缓过来。<br/>高俊裕说：“早起开车去市区了。”<br/>“你怎么知道我想喝奶茶，进组这么久可馋死我了。”<br/>“你那天跟场务抱怨的时候我捡了一耳朵，不过怕被你经纪人打，所以只能偷偷给你。”<br/>海南笑了，兔牙抵着吸管：“瞎说，你是大明星，她不敢打你。”<br/>高俊裕摸摸后脖颈，不自在得像第一次说肉麻情话的小伙子：“我怕她怪你呀。”<br/>海南这下耳朵红红的，鼻尖也红红的，是真害羞了。</p><p>有些人永远不懂，看一个婊子为自己露出羞涩的表情其实可以比单纯肉体的碰撞带来更无上的快乐，就像纳木海不懂为什么高俊裕会为了撩拨一个注定只能是炮友的人而奔前顾后，把自己活成未成年时的傻逼样。<br/>高俊裕欣赏着海南的侧脸，海风把他的刘海吹乱了，可是很漂亮。<br/>柔和的、无害的海南，高俊裕只是和他肩并肩一起坐在沙滩上，一起喝一杯奶茶，就觉得无比满足。</p><p>开工之前高俊裕又抛给他一个小盒子，让他收工回去再看，说是见面礼，老早就想给他了。<br/>海南在他走以后犹豫好久要不要拆开，又怕手头没有工具破坏包装，最后还是忍着好奇揣进兜里。</p><p>这天高俊裕在海里冲浪、潜水都来了一遍，到晚上收工的时候累得像条狗。<br/>他真想让其他助理帮自己带个药给纳木海算了，但他猜也猜得到纳木海发烧的原因，不是开个退烧药就能完事儿了的。</p><p>他在闷热的夏夜全副武装地找药店，心里后悔昨天听了纳木海的先去洗澡，现在白受这种罪。</p><p>回到酒店，高俊裕用备用钥匙开了纳木海的房门，房里窗帘紧闭，一脚踏入如坠深渊，他把灯开开，看到床上鼓起的一团别扭地蜷缩着，心里的火又逐渐消下去。<br/>高俊裕一把把他被子掀了：“起床，喝粥，涂药。”<br/>纳木海还没适应突然涌入的光线，视野一片猩红，下意识喊：“高俊裕？”<br/>“不是我是谁。”高俊裕把粥塞他手里：“要人喂吗？”<br/>纳木海摇摇头，“我不饿，你别拿和别人的剩饭给我。”<br/>高俊裕指着自己的脸，气笑了：“我的海哥，你睁开眼睛再说话。我30度的天带这么厚的口罩和帽子帮你打包，哪，还有这，知道你光吃退烧药不够。”<br/>纳木海看着他丢到床单上的白色小管药膏，治肠道损伤的。气势一下子弱下来：“你帮我买这个不怕被发现啊。”<br/>高俊裕叹气：“谁叫我是罪魁祸首呢，不买说不过去。还有，你以后少玩那种情趣，夹着我的精也怀不了。”<br/>纳木海伸长脖子刚想争辩，高俊裕拍拍他的头：“别生气啦，开玩笑的。你不在别人做事我都不放心。”<br/>那是，哪次不是我掩护你去找海南。纳木海腹诽，低头喝粥。<br/>“行，我任务完成了。你记得擦药，我他妈今天累得，回去洗洗睡。”高俊裕说完头也不回地走了，门摔得震天响。</p><p>走在楼道里高俊裕的手机响起来，他拿起来一看，硕大的视频通话请求界面霸占了整个屏幕，上面写着个大大的备注：Queen。<br/>他突然一点都不困了，接起来语气温柔：“蜜糖？”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>queen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“蜜糖？”高俊裕笑嘻嘻地一边把Queen的视频窗口最大化，一边从口袋里掏出房卡开门。<br/>“别这么叫我，恶心。”对面语气一点也不友善，但是高俊裕似乎早已习惯。<br/>“抱歉，我忘了，你是我的女王，小的一辈子为您效劳。”高俊裕把一只手搭在肩上，模仿着舞台剧里奴仆的姿势虔诚地朝镜头鞠了个躬。<br/>再抬眼看的时候Queen果然拼命压抑着上扬的嘴角，只是为了面子还要逞能：“那你这个男仆可不合格，最近好几天没有联系我，你不知道我马上就要回国了吗？”<br/>“小的冤枉，我当然知道了，快回来吧，这次让我顺利把你娶回家。”<br/>Queen看着他耷拉下来的眉毛，一双眼睛透亮又清澈，每次高俊裕这样看着自己的时候，总是让人情不自禁地相信他嘴里的每一句话。<br/>“看你表现。”最后他只是这么回答，仿佛在回避什么。<br/>“遵命！”高俊裕一点也不在意对方模棱两可的回复，因为他知道自己胜券在握。</p><p>接下来他们又聊了些别的什么，Queen在国外是学艺术的，知道的东西不限于从音乐流派的发展史到存在主义的哲学意义，然而这些对高俊裕一点诱惑力也没有。他只是盯着Queen一张一合的嘴唇，暗自把他和海南放在心里比较起来。<br/>上帝造人真是有趣，给了海南棉花糖般柔软的眼神，却又让他心机像藤蔓一样多得数不清；Queen总是一副冷冰冰的模样，用锋利的下颌角蔑视所有人，可是高俊裕知道那是他才是真正纯洁的那一个。<br/>一个外纯内婊，一个内婊外纯，让高俊裕欲罢不能。</p><p>高俊裕感谢自己出身优渥，因为父辈是世交所以从小和Queen一起长大，当然也就知道他的所有秘密，包括Queen不想让他知道的——比如他有两套生殖器官。<br/>他大概知道Queen为什么回避婚约，无非是怕自己不能接受他多了个阴道，殊不知这恰恰才是高俊裕真正为之疯狂的原因。<br/>把丘比特变成堕天使，这一天他已经等了太久，高俊裕想到这又不自觉拿牙齿摩擦起下嘴唇。<br/>“高俊裕，你有没听我讲话？”<br/>Queen不满的抱怨将高俊裕的思绪拉扯回来，他呼吸粗重地对着镜头说：“蜜糖，来场Phone Sex吧。”<br/>“高俊裕！”Queen恼羞成怒地叫出声，“你贱死了！”<br/>高俊裕听了放肆地大笑，再低头看手机发现视频已经被挂了。他摇摇头，切出去看海南的留言。<br/>“哇，你送了我上次在综艺节目里错过的奖品！太有心了，我感动得不知道说什么了~”<br/>“哈哈，”高俊裕一边放水一边机械地回复：“那明天请我吃饭吧。”</p><p>Queen躺在床上生闷气。没一会儿，手机上就收到一条短信，他点开一看，是高俊裕给他定的直飞三亚的机票，时间卡的不早不晚，贴心地减轻了他长途飞行的痛苦。<br/>他把手机放在胸口，脑海里高俊裕刚刚喘着粗气的样子不受控制地出现在脑海里，他夹紧了双腿磨蹭着，试图缓解不知道从哪里来的欲望。<br/>欲望。Queen一个激灵，因为不知道如何定义的身子他几乎从来没有自渎过，而且父辈从小就定下的婚约，他的生命里注定只有高俊裕，已经学不会去爱其他人，也没有想过去爱其他人。<br/>他终于忍不住脱下裤子，握着自己勃起的阴茎胡乱套弄起来，结果却让那里硬的更加厉害。他想象着高俊裕吸烟时上下滚动的喉结，和自己说话时似有若无的笑意，把硬的发疼的乳头在昂贵的丝质被套上胡乱摩擦。<br/>“蜜糖，你想要更多吗？”<br/>高俊裕的声音响起在耳边，Queen扬起脖子，试图去靠近那并不存在的热源。<br/>快感越来越强烈，他用沾满了前液的手指靠近藏在深处的阴蒂，刚碾压上去，就抽搐地喷射出来。<br/>出乎意料的高潮让他像个濒死的溺水者一样大口的吸气，等到终于平静下来，他才感到难堪地合拢双腿。</p><p>第二天高俊裕睡到下午，洗漱完了以后还准备去关怀一下发烧的员工，结果刚打开门，就看到纳木海站在外面，手里拿着刚买的中饭，门把手上还挂着已经冷掉的早饭。<br/>“我还说去看你呢，你这精神挺好嘛，”高俊裕接过纳木海手上的东西，“进来一起吃。”<br/>“那是给你买的——”<br/>“我吃那个就行，”高俊裕指了指门把手，“别浪费。”</p><p>房间回归宁静，让纳木海不太自在，他打破沉默：“谢谢你，昨天。”<br/>高俊裕缓了下才想起来他在说什么，他对自己散发出去的好意一向转头就忘：“昂，没事。”<br/>又想到什么，他突然凑近纳木海，嬉皮笑脸地说：“你别买顿饭就给我忽悠了，下次，穿浪点儿。”</p><p>吃了饭以后高俊裕去酒店的健身房撸了两把铁，这个角色运动量大，不好好增点肌他怕自己哪天被海水送走都没人捞。<br/>擦汗的间隙纳木海发来短信：“你记得等会6点去和制片人导演吃饭，有演艺公司合作方要来的。”<br/>高俊裕回了个好，把和海南的约定忘得一干二净。</p><p>赴宴的时候高俊裕选了套休闲西装，也没打领带，头发在脑袋后面扎成一个揪，没啥大明星的架子，倒像个二世祖。<br/>就差一个人没来齐，他也不好意思动筷，百无聊赖地刷了会手机，等到门最后一次开启的时候才抬头。</p><p>高俊裕看着进来的人，心里吹了声口哨。<br/>轮廓深邃的脸、向下的嘴角、眼尾有不易察觉的细纹，年纪应该三十五上下；戗驳领，恰到好处的收腰，典型的意式西装，干净利落，不怒自威，让人徒生一股距离感。<br/>主要是有个好屁股。<br/>他弯腰向前和人握手的时候，西裤的布料紧紧贴住臀部，露出一道带反光的深深的沟壑。高俊裕不动声色地打量着，把这个屁股纳入最想干排行榜的前三名。<br/>“他是谁？”高俊裕问旁边的人。<br/>“安东尼——就海南经济公司的老板，刚回国吧，以前在国外好像不是干这一行的。”<br/>高俊裕点点头没继续深究，只是在安东尼朝自己看过来的时候举了举酒杯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>安东尼</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高俊裕喝了很多、很多酒。<br/>自从安东尼踏入这个空间里，无形的火势就开始从他下腹向上蔓延，愈演愈烈。<br/>高俊裕立领衬衣的扣子被他烦躁地解开了好几颗，可是安东尼的装扮还是和最开始一样，没有任何变化，也并没有像高俊裕那样为了掩饰什么而报复性的饮酒。他淡定得仿佛一个纯粹掉钱眼里、不知情欲为何物的商人。<br/>只是高俊裕知道他们俩早已经互相在脑海里把对方扒光了无数次，安东尼身上有股捕猎者的气场，并且很好地用这个影响到了他的猎物，也就是高俊裕自己。<br/>高俊裕把又一个空杯推向旁边，识相的新人演员再一次灵巧地帮他注满了。<br/>他讨厌这样的感觉，从来没有人在猎艳场上能比他表现得更加坐怀不乱。高俊裕习惯了掌舵者的角色，如果有人要从他那里抢走方向盘——不，没有人能抢走，因为他会让他付出翻船的代价。<br/>众星拱月的大明星用修长带弯曲的指节轻轻地敲打玻璃酒杯，为这冗长的商业洽谈大会做最后的倒计时。</p><p>饭局结束的时候高俊裕被几个投资商和怯生生的演员围住交换名片和索要签名，他一一应付过去以后安东尼早已不见踪影。<br/>其实高俊裕以前并不反感这个环节，每次在酒会逗留的时间一长，就等于给了那些想要投怀送抱的人可乘之机，当然，有时候他的确会从那些数不胜数的投机者里挑选一两个幸运儿带回去玩玩，只不过不是今天。<br/>他今天只想要安东尼。</p><p>比起之前那些明艳的、乖巧的小男孩，这种成熟男人带给他的制衡感更让人有征服的欲望。<br/>可惜猎物暂时被他弄丢了，所以高俊裕选择先去厕所解放膀胱，但尴尬地发现因为想着安东尼勃起着而无法顺利放水。<br/>妈的，高俊裕心里暗骂，认命地走进隔间里。<br/>安东尼的气味仿佛还萦绕在他的身边，高俊裕把后脑勺抵在门板上，想象着和他身体纠缠。安东尼像那种会精心维持身材的，但肌肉应该不会太锋利，就像他的外表一样儒雅但实际上暗藏玄机。他的舌头会划过他光裸的皮肤，叼起他的乳头，或者后颈的肉细细研磨……<br/>高俊裕张着嘴喘息起来，湿漉漉的阴茎在手里快硬成石头，可就是达不到顶点。<br/>“啧。”他挫败地咋舌，终于决定不再为难自己。</p><p>他拉好拉链，把衬衫扎进西裤里，推门出来，却发现刚刚的意淫对象就背对着他站在洗手池前面。而他一定是刚刚爽过头了，都没有听见任何开门或脚步的声音。<br/>感谢镜子，让高俊裕没有错过他抬眼看向自己的瞬间流露出的玩味眼神，以及自慰被抓包的自己呆愣愣的傻相。<br/>这他妈太不像话了。<br/>高俊裕决定找回点颜面，于是他走到安东尼旁边，把沾满自己前液的手放在对方刚刚用过的水龙头下面，受到感应的智能设备很快放出水来，而高俊裕故意洗得缓慢精细，十根手指交叉在一起下流地模拟着各种在人体内开发的手势。<br/>安东尼深吸一口气。</p><p>俩人谁也不知道是谁先吻上的。<br/>房卡接触到门把手一响，高俊裕就“砰”地踢上房门，把身上的年长者顶到墙上，发泄般狠狠吻了上去。<br/>一晚上数不清多少杯的朗姆与龙舌兰，让这个吻变得无比辛辣。<br/>高俊裕一边转着角度加深这个吻，一边用手去解安东尼的那贝壳制的纽扣，手却被按住了。<br/>“大明星，”他开口，声音低低的，“你知道我是谁吗？”<br/>安东尼从他胸前的口袋里摸出一沓名片，念一个名字就像耍飞镖一样扔出去一片：“这里面可没有我。”<br/>“你叫安东尼，或许你知道我是谁？”高俊裕反问。<br/>“我不需要知道你是谁，小朋友。”安东尼翘起嘴角。<br/>“……操。”</p><p>这个称呼成功惹怒了高俊裕，他一把抽走了腰间的皮带，扔到地上，发出危险的清脆一响。<br/>“一会别后悔。”高俊裕恶狠狠拉下自己的裤链和内裤，一直勃起的阴茎释放出来，剑拔弩张地抵上安东尼的脸颊。<br/>“舔他。”高俊裕简短地命令。<br/>安东尼用刚刚热吻过的湿润嘴唇轻轻触碰到龟头顶端，高俊裕的呼吸立刻浑浊了几分，他十分有技巧地用舌尖描摹着阴茎的经络，偶尔舔舔顶端，照顾照顾整个伞部。<br/>高俊裕把手指插进安东尼的头发里，破坏了发胶精心打理的发型，他居高临下地看着安东尼，却发现理应是以臣服者的姿态跪在地上的人此刻眼神里尽是挑衅。<br/>高俊裕感觉自己的血液在沸腾，一半愤怒，一半激动。他从来没有碰到过如此势均力敌的床伴，甚至好险要输掉。<br/>安东尼嘴里全是腥膻的涩味，但他仍然尽力把这根好家伙吞吃得更深一些。<br/>“放松宝贝，”高俊裕抚摸着他的脸庞，掰开他的下巴：“给我一个深喉。”<br/>安东尼听话地张大嘴巴，谁知高俊裕一个出其不意摁住他的后脑勺把性器狠狠插入，粗长的柱身直抵喉头，安东尼忍不住从鼻腔发出几声惊慌的呻吟。<br/>“呼……”高俊裕压抑着射精的欲望，及时把阴茎从安东尼嘴里抽出：“你这张嘴天生就是挨操的！”<br/>安东尼还没来得及消化他的话，他正张着嘴大口呼吸新鲜空气，缓解刚刚因为高俊裕作怪带来的缺氧。<br/>“回神，”高俊裕在他眼前打了个响指：“这才刚刚开始呢。”</p><p>他一把拽过安东尼，扯着他的袖子把他推倒在床上。<br/>刚刚的一番推搡让两人昂贵的衬衫都皱得不成样子，但是谁也没管那么多，安东尼重新露出那种似笑非笑的表情：“你对所有情人都这么粗鲁吗？”<br/>“遇到你这种不听话的——”高俊裕一把拽开安东尼扣到最上一颗的衬衫，布料撕裂的声音和纽扣崩掉的声音同时响起，<br/>“就得这样。”<br/>他的手摸到安东尼身下，意外地发现裆部已经被浸湿了一大片，“怎么，就给我口了下就射了？”<br/>不等安东尼回答，高俊裕直接一起脱掉他下半身的所有衣物，让他肖想了一晚上的双腿和屁股暴露在空气中。<br/>像是拆开礼物包装的孩子，高俊裕屏住呼吸好好地欣赏了下眼前的美色，却被安东尼一脚蹬在胸口：“你是不是不行？”<br/>高俊裕大笑着捉住那不盈一握的脚踝，陈述事实：“你等不及我操你。”<br/>“滚。”<br/>“但是说实话的孩子会得到他的奖励。”高俊裕撸了两把自己的性器，把手上的前液涂抹在对方的嘴唇上。<br/>下一秒安东尼就把他反扑到身下，骑跨在他的腰上，手里握着他勃发的性器：“那就操我。”<br/>“遵命。”高俊裕举起手，一副投降的样子：“毕竟我的命根子都在你手里。”<br/>安东尼从枕头下摸出润滑，往自己掌心挤了一股，涂在自己因为期待而微微撅起的臀部和穴口上。<br/>哈，还随身携带呢。高俊裕心里升腾起一股不满的情绪，粗鲁地将一个指节捅入了那个柔软的小洞，安东尼因为这个动作猛地靠近了他，直到高俊裕将手指完全放进去。他的指头修长第一个指节弯曲，天生为操人而生，高俊裕能感觉得到安东尼的双腿已经开始轻微地打颤。<br/>“别着急，我先用手指把你操开了，再——”他来回活动了几下直到手指进去顺畅，把阴茎对准那里，“用它满足你，因为手指肯定不够，对不对？”<br/>安东尼双腿不停地抖动着，当那根东西完全吞进去的时候，他的身上已经蒙上了一层薄汗。<br/>安东尼把手抚上高俊裕的肩膀，自发地用他的阴茎操着自己，高俊裕把脸埋在他的胸口，含混地发出一声舒服的喟叹。<br/>高俊裕吸住他一侧乳头，下身向上发力，凶狠地冲击着那个刚刚发现的快乐开关：“还是让擅长的人来吧，亲爱的。”<br/>安东尼捂着脸，脸颊因为羞耻而泛起深深的红晕，他几乎能想象自己的样子，在小自己好多岁的臭小子身下摆出一副任人侵占的样子。<br/>过快的速度带来令人无法承受的快感，安东尼再也忍不住，张开嘴发出淫乱的叫喊。</p><p>交媾结束以后，高俊裕把用过的安全套娴熟地打上结，他没有直接扔垃圾桶里，而是放到桌上，这是他羞辱人的一贯套路。<br/>安东尼在厕所，他就一边穿衣服一边回味这段时候以来最棒的高潮。<br/>等到他出来的时候，高俊裕刚好准备走人。<br/>“等等，”安东尼叫住他。<br/>高俊裕挑起一边眉毛，以为他要自己留宿。<br/>谁知安东尼掏出一张名片，像给小费一样插在他胸前的口袋里：“你很不错，回电我。”<br/>高俊裕站在门外，等门关了才反应过来，恨恨地磨着后牙槽。<br/>操，这人把他当什么？用了再回购的按摩棒？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>纳木海</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高俊裕紧紧攥着那张薄薄的名片，手上青筋暴起，脆弱的白纸被折磨的面目全非。</p><p>他心里说不上是什么滋味，不甘、愤怒、还有一点被羞辱的难堪，也许是在性事上一向以主导者自居，高俊裕没想到安东尼这个在下面的竟然能被干出一副享受服务的感觉，而他竟然是这个操蛋的倒霉按摩棒。</p><p>“不知羞耻的老东西，”高俊裕忍住没把名片丢进垃圾桶，揣进西裤后面的口袋里，“下次让你求着给老子上。”</p><p> </p><p>从安东尼那出来以后，高俊裕没进自己房门，鬼使神差地拐到纳木海那里。</p><p>他也不知道为什么，每当情绪低落或者不安的时候，第一个想到的永远是纳木海。</p><p>高俊裕按了按门铃，心想这么晚了，如果他睡了就算了。</p><p>他低着头用脚数着拍子，半分钟了纳木海也没来开门。刚准备转身离开的时候门把手却旋转起来，只见纳木海从门缝里钻了个脑袋出来，揉着眼睛问：“你怎么来啦？”</p><p>高俊裕看着他懵懵懂懂，从睡梦中被吵醒也不发火的样子，只觉得这比门缝里溜出来的空调风更能安抚他那颗烦躁的心。</p><p>即使下一刻世界毁灭也不能阻止我拥抱他，高俊裕想。</p><p> </p><p>纳木海被突如其来的热源包裹住，脑子一下子就清醒了。他本能地在高俊裕怀里挣扎起来：“你、你别……有监控的！”</p><p>高俊裕用手分开他未着寸缕的下半身，架起纳木海的大腿把他腾空抱起。</p><p>“别动，别出声，”他疲惫地说，用膝盖把门关上以后和纳木海面对面一起栽倒回床上。</p><p>“就只是让我抱抱。”</p><p> </p><p>纳木海听话地噤了声，他不知道高俊裕怎么了，只知道他现在好像很受伤。</p><p>高俊裕往纳木海胸口蹭了蹭，发出一声长长的喟叹。</p><p>他觉得自己就像一只走失的羊羔，找了一天的路，终于回到了那片温柔的、无条件包容自己的草原。</p><p>纳木海从没见过高俊裕这副模样，他从来都是骄傲的、甚至有些自负的。以前陪他拍古装戏的时候，纳木海总觉得如果他生在古代，肯定是个暴君。</p><p>然而暴君现在卸下盔甲窝在自己怀里，不知道在懊恼些什么。是被导演骂了吗？还是被海南甩了？——不对呀，今天海南还给自己发消息问高俊裕在哪里来着。</p><p>纳木海想不出个所以然来，索性把高俊裕的头发上的橡皮筋拆了，用手指轻柔地梳理着半长的头发，再用指腹帮他按摩头皮。</p><p>怀里人喉咙发出像猫咪一样享受的呼噜声，闭着眼睛翘起嘴角，把环在他腰上的手收得更紧了。</p><p>俩人就这么静静地抱了一会，高俊裕仿佛一个终于充满了电的机器人，慢慢地放开纳木海。</p><p>纳木海本来要再次睡着了，被他一动又醒过来：“所以，你是怎么了？大晚上的不睡觉跑我这儿来。”</p><p>高俊裕怎么可能说他那档子糗事儿，一脸促狭地说：“想你了，想干你了，就来了呗。”</p><p>纳木海总是能被他这种突如其来的浑话弄得脸红，只能感谢现在漆黑一片高俊裕看不见。	<br/>“滚呐，”纳木海捂着高俊裕的脸把他推远了点，“我要睡觉。”</p><p>然而如果你稍微了解一点猫科动物的习性，就应该知道他绝对不允许被连续拒绝两次——特别是当他的爪子还按在你的胸口上的时候。</p><p> </p><p>高俊裕抓住纳木海的手，什么也没说，就静静地盯着他。他今天赴宴特地喷了古龙水，此刻混着浓郁的荷尔蒙气息弥漫在俩人之间狭小的空间里。</p><p>纳木海只觉得有个无形的牢笼横亘在身边，他听到自己的呼吸渐渐急促了起来。</p><p>纳木海豁出去一般，抬起手轻轻环住高俊裕的脖颈，下一刻高俊裕就不顾一切地吻了上来，他像饿虎扑食一样用舌头胡乱地在纳木海嘴里搅动着，夺取那点稀薄的氧气，纳木海只能从鼻腔发出抗议的哼哼声，可也抵挡不住津液从嘴里顺着脸颊滑落下来。</p><p>高俊裕放过已经红肿的嘴唇，转而把脸埋在纳木海颈间，用尖利的虎牙叼起一小撮皮肉，可这种轻微的痛感却让纳木海刺激得全身发颤。</p><p>“还想睡觉吗？”高俊裕带点撒娇意味地说。</p><p>“别说话……”纳木海涨红了脸，整个人软化下来，“就，就快点进来……”</p><p>“急什么，”高俊裕把纳木海宽大的T恤掀起来，把衣角送到对方嘴边，</p><p>“叼住，不许掉下来。”</p><p>纳木海犹豫了一下张开了嘴，可没想到下一秒高俊裕拧了一下他暴露在空气中的，挺立的乳头。</p><p>“啊！”纳木海下意识想叫出声，可是他牢记着高俊裕的命令，只能咬着布料呜咽。</p><p>高俊裕像是把那点樱红当成了什么糖果似的，用舌头卷起来再吮吸，发出的“啧啧”声响在黑暗的深夜里被放大了无数倍，让纳木海耳朵发烫。</p><p>“你……”纳木海啜泣着：“你怎么只弄一边啊……”</p><p>说完纳木海就感觉高俊裕用气音轻轻笑了一下，呼出来的热气拂过兴奋的乳头，让那里变得更加坚硬。</p><p>“sorry.”高俊裕吻了一下被冷落的那边，仿佛他真的做错了什么一般真诚地道歉。</p><p>高俊裕的牙齿像豹子一样尖锐，他用牙尖围绕乳晕细细打转的时候，纳木海的背都绷成一块直板了，他挺起胸膛，用膝盖挪动着步子靠近高俊裕的下体：“嗯……高俊裕……”</p><p>“好的好的，”高俊裕看着陷入情欲的纳木海笑出声，“你是boss.”</p><p>他带着温度的手掌掐着纳木海劲瘦的腰身，纳木海的额头抵在床单上，拱起的肩背弯出漂亮的弧度，诱惑着高俊裕将火热的勃发对着那个不断翕张的小洞狠狠地顶了进去。</p><p>“啊……”纳木海发出一声满足的呻吟，高俊裕把脸贴在他后背的肌肤上感受着那里的每一次战栗，同时下半身用力的抽插着。</p><p>此刻他觉得自己从迷途的羔羊变成驰骋在辽阔草原上的骏马，先前的所有坏情绪一扫而空。</p><p> </p><p>就这样无声的干了一会后高俊裕把纳木海翻过来，然后掰开他的双腿将性器再次插入那个已经合不上的入口。</p><p>他一下一下凶狠地操着软糯的小牧民，穴口鲜红的媚肉随着他的进入拔出隐蔽又出现。床已经摇得咣咣响，纳木海再也忍不住叫出声来：“慢点、慢点，你要把我操死了……”</p><p>“我就是要操死你！”高俊裕把他的一条腿高高抬起，气喘吁吁地说。</p><p>他呼吸粗重地深呼吸几次，狠狠把阴茎送达所能及的最深处，然后酣畅淋漓地喷射出来。</p><p>纳木海的双眸都失焦了，呆呆地搂着高俊裕的脖子承受着剧烈的冲刷，脚趾都蜷缩了起来。</p><p> </p><p>事后高俊裕理所当然地赖在纳木海这里不走了，他偏着头坐在床上抽烟，把纳木海赶去清理。</p><p>在安东尼那里丢失的成就感完美的在纳木海这里找了回来，让高俊裕心情大好，纳木海回来以后他用被子裹住两人，拿出手机随意翻着朋友圈。</p><p>“对了，”纳木海突然开口，“今天海南给我发消息问你在哪，怎么回事？”</p><p>“啊？”高俊裕一脸茫然，紧接着又恍然大悟一般从被子里坐起来。</p><p>“卧槽！我他妈把他给忘了，我们约好一起吃晚饭的！”</p><p>纳木海看着高俊裕手忙脚乱翻找手机的样子，默默把脸埋进被子里。</p><p> </p><p>高俊裕不知道是不是找海南的途中不小心点开了谁翻唱的歌曲，加了些电流的音质让这个干柴烈火的夜晚多了些湿润感：</p><p>‘谁想到只听你话连自尊也再没有</p><p>驯服地吠不出口’</p><p> </p><p>纳木海觉得真对，自己就像是高俊裕的一条狗，只敢附和，只懂求和。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海岛夏夜的雨来势汹汹。天像破了个窟窿，关了门窗也挡不住豆大的雨点打在椰子树上发出沉闷的啪啪声。</p><p>科学研究表明人的心情受天气影响，被低气压包裹的海南深以为然。</p><p>他躺在床上，手里捧着明天的剧本，勾勾画画了许久却一句话也读不进去。</p><p>他揪着纯白的床单，也不知道自己在闹什么别扭。就因为高俊裕忘了答应过他的那顿晚饭，未免太可笑了。</p><p>但事实就是这样，他不仅很在意，还履行了幼稚的行动——高俊裕刚刚给他打了两个电话，他没接。手机就在旁边明明灭灭，最后安静地不再响起。</p><p>高俊裕和他过往所有的露水情缘们都不一样，以前他们只需要一个眼神加一场性爱，就能结束一场短暂而又刺激的关系。可是高俊裕会五点钟起床帮他去市区买奶茶、送他礼物、甚至记得住他每一句不经意的抱怨，就是不问那句“你今晚有空吗？”</p><p>这次他忘记了赴约，明明就像是初中生欲擒故纵的小把戏，却还是让海南感受到了背叛。</p><p>所以就这样？两个电话就放弃了？海南翻了个白眼，躺进被窝里逼迫自己睡觉，不再去想那个混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>哪知道刚闭上眼睛，连白噪音都还没打开，比雨声更刺耳的“咚”、“咚”两声敲击玻璃的声音就把海南吓得立马坐了起来。</p><p>他的房间在一楼，所以有个附带的阳台，除了贼谁会大晚上的撬那里的窗户？海南冷汗直冒，外面的人估计是看他没反应，声音肆无忌惮地弄得更大了。</p><p>海南随手抓起酒店送的杀虫喷雾，光脚走向露台……</p><p> </p><p>“南南哥！”</p><p>看到高俊裕的那一瞬间，海南才知道自己原来根本就不怪他，甚至还有些想念他。</p><p>大明星扒在锁着的玻璃门上，全身都湿透了。半长的头发扎到脑后，斜着的刘海变成一缕一缕的，只剩下一双大眼睛在黑暗里依旧粼粼透亮。</p><p>“是你！”海南飞快地跑过去拉开玻璃门，伸出头去抓着高俊裕的手把他拉进来。</p><p>“嘿，”高俊裕把另一只手盖在他的头顶：“快进去，别淋着了。”</p><p>海南拽过他两只手一起在掌心揉搓着：“冷吗？”</p><p>“没事，”高俊裕不着痕迹地把手抽出来，“帮我拿条毛巾好吗？”</p><p>海南太心急了，完全没发现高俊裕躲避的小动作，连忙去厕所拿了条大浴巾递给他。</p><p>高俊裕把头发拆了用毛巾胡乱揉搓着，海南看着他浑身滴水的样子心里狠狠地抽痛了下：“你干嘛不走正门，傻啊。”</p><p>高俊裕的声音被棉织品削弱了一倍，听起来可怜极了：“我本来在门口啊，打电话你不接，我以为你出事了呢，赶紧爬进来看看。”</p><p>海南哑然。半晌才想起来说了句“对不起”。</p><p>高俊裕不甚在意地挥挥手：“该说对不起的是我吧，我知道你在生我气。对不起，昨天忘记了。”</p><p>“我没有！”海南嘴硬。</p><p>“这有什么，”高俊裕用手梳理着擦干的头发，“换我我也会生气的，所以——”</p><p>“——所以，”他最后从前往后梳了一次头发，手再次放下来的瞬间食指和中指之间变魔术似的多了两张薄薄的纸片，“你愿意明天和我一起看个电影，再补上错过的晚餐吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”海南张了张嘴：“这是怎么做到的？”</p><p>高俊裕无语：“我把电影票一直夹在领子后面，障眼法而已。这是重点吗？”</p><p>海南眼尾翘起来，脸颊浮起一抹绯红，又露出高俊裕最喜欢的那种笑容：“我当然愿意。”</p><p>“好的，”高俊裕点点头，向门把手摸去，“那就这样，明天见。”</p><p>“等等，什么？”海南还没反应过来，追在高俊裕身后抵住门缝，“你、你这就走了？”</p><p>“昂，你早点休息，明天不还有戏呢。”高俊裕无辜地望着他，露出一副“不然呢”的表情。</p><p>“可我们还没有——”</p><p> </p><p>“可你们还没有什么？”</p><p>皮鞋清脆的踢踏声响起在这个原本只有两个人的过道里，海南抬起头，一个穿着银色丝绒西装外套的男人向他们走来，待他更近了一些，海南才发现这位小朋友还不能被称为“男人”，顶多是个“少年”。他的下颔线锋利、眉宇间散发出老派贵族的冷冽感，看起来倒比自己还老成一点。让人惊讶的是在三亚如此炎热的天气里他依然穿戴繁复，丝毫不觉得不妥。</p><p>然而让海南没想到的是，高俊裕丝毫没有觉得自己的私人对话被打扰，反而眼睛一亮，朝他展开双臂：“蜜糖，你怎么提前到了？”</p><p>可惜“蜜糖”并没有顺势给他一个拥抱，反而无视他直接走到海南面前：“你想对他干什么？”</p><p>海南感到一股恶寒，求助般看向高俊裕，“他是谁啊？怎么这么凶？”</p><p>“家里人。”高俊裕把Queen拉到自己身后，抱歉地眨眨眼：“那我们先走了，明天见。”</p><p>海南看着高俊裕拉着那个少年离开的背影，伸出手却什么也捉不到。</p><p> </p><p>“放开我。”Queen挣开高俊裕的手，一个人气鼓鼓地走到前面。</p><p>高俊裕也没再拉他，就这么慢悠悠地晃回房间。</p><p>开门以后Queen已经坐在椅子上一言不发，高俊裕也没去哄。毕竟刚刚好不容易解决一个，现在他只想好好洗个热水澡。</p><p> </p><p>从厕所出来以后Queen依旧坐在那里，只是看到高俊裕以后立马把头偏了过去，但是他还是敏锐地发现这么一会儿过去Queen的眼周一圈已经变成了深红色，倔强地把嘴巴抿成直线不让眼泪掉出来。</p><p>高俊裕叹了口气，认命地在他身前蹲下来，用手抹掉他的泪痕：“别哭了，我跟他什么也没有，就是淋了雨他借我个毛巾。”</p><p>Queen没有回答他的话，只是用手拨弄着衣服下摆的丝绒，对着空气轻轻地说：“你不在意我。”</p><p>他忽略高俊裕无奈的眼神继续说：“我今天航班提前了，是你买的，你都没有看。我一个人来酒店，保镖都没有带，但到了房间你也不在，你在别人那。”</p><p>“好，我不在意你。”高俊裕说。</p><p>他看着Queen的眼泪瞬间夺眶而出，继续不疾不徐道：“我不在意你，所以我给你精挑细选买机票怕你倒时差；我不在意你，所以我每天夜戏两点收工还给你打视频；我不在意你，所以我他妈求你嫁给我。行，我知道怎么办了，那就取消婚约吧。”</p><p>“不行！”Queen在他把手抽走之前狠狠抓住，哑声道：“你敢。”</p><p>高俊裕挑起一边眉毛：“你再生气我就敢啊。”</p><p>Queen沉默了一下，最后轻轻蹬了他一脚：“行吧，原谅你。”</p><p>“谢谢女王。”高俊裕啄了下他的脸颊，“我保证我对你说的每一句话都是真的，快洗澡睡觉吧。”</p><p>“我洗过了。”Queen一边解领结一边说。</p><p>“行吧，不知道你们old money 为什么洗了澡还要穿正装。”</p><p>“因为这合乎礼仪。”Queen钻进被子贴着高俊裕躺下。</p><p>“在我这儿不需要。”高俊裕把他揽进怀里，手又开始不老实地往人裤子里探。</p><p>“嗯……你干嘛……”未经人事的小少爷腰立刻就软了，夹着腿在高俊裕怀里蹭来蹭去。</p><p>“履行夫妻义务。”高俊裕握住他的阴茎，用手掌心在顶部缓慢地打着圈，Queen只觉得脑子连着下体都酸酸麻麻的，花穴也开始向外分泌湿润的液体。</p><p>糟糕。他还没告诉高俊裕自己有另一个生殖器官，也不知道他会不会在意。</p><p>可是高俊裕强势又富有技巧性的服务让他根本没有力气推开，只能弓起身子发出一声声甜腻的啜泣。</p><p>然而Queen就快要高潮的时候高俊裕忽然停下动作，紧接着在对方发出不满的轻哼以后张嘴把他翘的高高的性器含入口中。</p><p>“啊……不行，高俊裕！”Queen惊叫起来，这太超出他从小受到的教育范围了。</p><p>“别动。”高俊裕扒开他下意识要合上的双腿，以一种霸道的方式重重地吮吸着，很快就让Queen双腿打颤。</p><p>“不要……不要……”Queen只觉得自己快要坏掉了，陌生的快感顺着脊椎一下子冲向头顶，让他不知所措。</p><p>高俊裕只管用舌头在他的阴茎上灵活地挑逗，享受着小少爷美妙的呻吟。</p><p>“啊，放开，我快要……求你了……呜呜……”</p><p>“好的。”就在Queen快要攀登上极限的时候，高俊裕又坏心眼地停了下来。</p><p>“你！”Queen看着他从自己双腿间抬起头来一脸坏笑，就知道又被耍了。他一拳砸到高俊裕肩膀上，“你怎么……你怎么这么坏！”</p><p>从小家教严格的小少爷不会骂人，发火跟撒娇似的，让高俊裕忍不住笑出声来：“那你叫点好听的，我就让你高潮。”</p><p>Queen硬的难受，只好屈服于高俊裕的淫威之下，软绵绵的叫了声：“高俊裕。”</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>“俊裕……”</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>“哥、哥哥、俊裕哥……求你了……”</p><p>“好的，蜜糖。”高俊裕被一声“哥”叫的心痒痒，仿佛真的在和弟弟做些有悖伦理的事情一样。他重新俯下身，直接给了Queen一个深喉，小家伙立刻就控制不住地射在他嘴里。</p><p>高俊裕把他射出来的精液吐掉，又让他去擦干净。</p><p>Queen扯着他的衣袖：“可是你还没有……”</p><p>高俊裕无所谓地笑了笑，伸头在他的头顶上揉了揉：“没事，知道你还没准备好，我不逼你。”</p><p> </p><p>重新熄灯以后高俊裕把手臂伸直，Queen就乖乖地枕上去。</p><p>“对不起，”Queen说，“我今天是不是无理取闹了？”</p><p>高俊裕轻笑：“算了，你就只会窝里横。快睡吧。”</p><p>Queen闭上眼睛，突然又想起高俊裕刚才云淡风轻的那句“那就取消婚约吧”，吓得一哆嗦，赶紧伸出手紧紧地抱住高俊裕的腰。</p><p>不知道为什么，明明高俊裕勃发而有力的心跳正一下一下敲打在耳边，炙热的躯体也和自己的紧紧贴在一起，可是Queen还是觉得他离自己很远，很远。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天晚上收工了以后他们去看电影，高俊裕说：“不知道你喜欢看什么类型的电影，昨天那两张是兑换券，你自己选一部吧。”</p><p>海南盯着售票处的大屏幕犹豫了好一会儿，最后选了部连海报都晦涩难懂的文艺片。</p><p>高俊裕欣赏文艺片，但此刻还是忍不住不赞同地皱起了眉，毕竟劳累了一天以后一般人都更愿意看些轻松的喜剧不是吗。</p><p>海南捕捉到他的表情，眼角耷拉下来：“你不喜欢的话我们换一部吧。”</p><p>“不不，”高俊裕摆手，“本来就是我陪你。就这部没事，挺好。”</p><p>俩人猫着腰进场，夜场碰上文艺片，注定没什么人，可为了不引人注目他们还是选择了偏僻一隅落座。</p><p>果不其然，剧情扎实但冗长，海南刚开始几分钟还在全神贯注，后面注意力就开始渐渐地分散了。他侧过头，发现高俊裕早就睡着了，他个子高，头仰着靠在背垫上，身体有点委屈，但呼吸绵长而均匀。</p><p>海南憋着笑，把中间的扶手掀上去，悄悄蹭到高俊裕旁边，头贴上他的肩膀。</p><p>大荧幕上那些沉闷的对白再也无法占据海南脑海里的任何一点空间，他情不自禁想象着自己和高俊裕现在的样子——两个全副武装的大明星，怕被人看到还戴着口罩和鸭舌帽，就这么依偎在这片壮丽的黑色中，简直比电影还电影。</p><p> </p><p>散场以后高俊裕伸了个大大的懒腰，又心虚地摸了摸鼻子：“对不起，太困了。”</p><p>海南笑着摇摇头，这本来就是他故意为之。</p><p>高俊裕不想继续这个尴尬的话题，拍拍他的背：“走，我定了个牛逼的餐厅。”</p><p>餐厅建在酒店顶层，有海南见过最气派的旋转玻璃窗，站在窗前向下看，只觉得海浪声一会儿近，一会儿又很远。</p><p>“所以刚刚那电影讲啥了？”高俊裕把口罩挂在下巴上，大快朵颐。</p><p>“嗯……20分钟死一个，都不知道谁是主角。”海南胡诌。</p><p>“我草，国产片牛逼呀。”高俊裕竖了个大拇指，不疑有他。</p><p>海南低头吃饭，掩饰上翘的嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭以后高俊裕把他送到房门口，海南再没有请高俊裕进来坐坐，因为他感觉得到，今天过后，这段露水情缘就要烟消云散了。</p><p>最后他有礼貌地和高俊裕挥手告别，关上门以后泄了气似的把脸闷进枕头里，他只是想不明白，以前从来没有人会拒绝自己的身体，可是现在最拿得出手的东西却留不住高俊裕。</p><p>与其最后落得个情人的下场，这样结束或许还体面一点。</p><p> </p><p>高俊裕推开房门的一刹那，Queen就把头扭过去，作势要背对着他躺下。</p><p>小少爷一天总是有很多趟脾气，不过高俊裕今天心情不错，愿意哄一哄：“你敢湿着头发就躺试试。”</p><p>Queen身形一顿，心里正拿捏着高俊裕语气中的怒意有几分真假，头顶就被一大块柔软的毛巾包裹住轻轻揉搓，视线一下子暗下来，却又无比安心。</p><p>高俊裕把吹风机调到恒温，用手挡在Queen的额前，感受着他洗头以后微微打卷的湿发。</p><p>“睡吧。”高俊裕最后拨弄了两下Queen的刘海，收获了对方两声软绵绵的抗议。</p><p> </p><p>第二天高俊裕醒的时候Queen还在熟睡，他洗漱完毕以后轻手轻脚地带上门，纳木海已经在外面拿着早餐等着了。</p><p>他随便抓了片面包，指了指门里：“你今天别跟着我了，照顾他就行。”</p><p>纳木海也没多嘴问是谁，默默点了点头，心想大概又是昨晚风流一夜带回来的，叫自己帮忙善后。</p><p>高俊裕喜欢和纳木海在一起时这种没有后顾之忧的感觉，他总能在适时的时候发表适时的言论，让所有人都舒服。他捏了捏小助理的肩膀，脚步轻快地走了。</p><p>纳木海敲了下房门，听见里面传来声迷迷糊糊的“稍等”，他猜测对方是在收拾洗漱，因为又过了好一会儿门才被拉开一个缝。</p><p>“你好。”来开门的人穿着高俊裕的衬衫，大了一圈的衣服松松垮垮地框在身上，却还是被一板一眼地扎进裤腰。</p><p>纳木海忍不住多看了几眼他明显稚嫩的脸庞，一直到对方露出疑惑的表情才回过神。</p><p>他举起手里的早饭：“那个，我是高俊裕的助理，这是他让我给你带的早餐。”</p><p>“高俊裕”这三个字就像带着某种魔力一样瞬间柔和了Queen的表情，他立刻侧过身为纳木海撑着门让道。</p><p>“谢谢。”他接过早餐就没再说话，纳木海猜他的防范心很重。Queen背对着他吃饭，身子坐得很直，咀嚼的动作不疾不徐——仅仅从背影都能看出他有着十分完美的餐桌礼仪，哪怕现在他手上的只是酒店里的简易食品。</p><p>此间种种简直无法让纳木海把眼前这个小少爷和“情人”两个字联系起来。</p><p>Queen吃完以后贴心地把垃圾留下：“不麻烦你扔了，你还有工作吧。”</p><p>纳木海摇摇头：“不麻烦，高俊裕说我今天的工作就是照顾好你。”</p><p>“照顾我？”Queen指着自己，嘴巴微微长大，纳木海发现每次提到和高俊裕有关的事都能让他生动起来，不再像个冷漠的假人：“他把你——他的私人助理派来照顾我？”</p><p>“是的。”纳木海冲他温和地笑了笑。</p><p>Queen也弯起眼睛，不同于海南，他对眼前这个蜜色肌肤的男人有种莫名的好感，他猜纳木海来自遥远的地方，但是他身上与生俱来的温柔笃定又让Queen感觉自己离他很近。</p><p> </p><p>纳木海出去丢垃圾回来的时候刚好碰到Queen在打电话，全然卸下防备的少年并没有避讳他，但从他语气中那点不易察觉的雀跃中一下就能猜到他在和谁打电话。</p><p>高俊裕问他有没有好好吃饭，和纳木海相处得如何，他都给予了肯定。</p><p>挂掉电话后，Queen拉过纳木海，小声问他：“高俊裕有没有在剧组沾花惹草？”</p><p>“没有，这个戏很累。”纳木海从善如常，搬出他回答每一个情人的模板。</p><p>“不错，”Queen有些得意地仰起头，他的轮廓漂亮锋利，眼神却像蜜糖一样柔软，“那我才能放心跟他结婚。”</p><p>“结、结婚？”纳木海踉跄了一下，还好他坐在床上，不然肯定要栽倒在地。</p><p>“嗯，”Queen竖起一根指头抵住嘴唇，“是从小就定好的，我准备问他这部戏杀青以后愿不愿意跟我订婚。”</p><p>纳木海蓦地听见自己的心跳，像一片死寂中滚过道道惊雷，他感觉头脑里有什么在叫嚣，嘲笑他终于失去了最后一个赖在高俊裕身边的理由。</p><p>就算高俊裕一直开诚布公地告诉他：“我们之间是平等的，如果你不想将继续，随时可以停止。”但是纳木海知道，自己做不到像高俊裕那样把感情公平地分给许多人，他只能装作洒脱，用一颗真心去换高俊裕眼中单纯的合被而眠。</p><p>但是他记得自己当时这么回答高俊裕：“当然，除非你有了一个稳定的交往对象。”</p><p>“他还不知道呢，”Queen轻轻肘击了一下溜号的纳木海：“你帮我保守下这个秘密好吗？”</p><p>“啊，”纳木海这才感觉灵魂归位，他暗自做了个深呼吸，转过头又露出一个梨涡：“没问题。”</p><p> </p><p>中午纳木海回到自己房间，不愿打扰Queen休息。结果刚放松下来没一会，高俊裕的经纪人就给自己打来了电话。</p><p>“高俊裕在哪？”经纪人语气不耐，听起来在发怒边缘。</p><p>“在、在片场呢。”纳木海心虚道，他不想捅破高俊裕今天没让自己跟在身边。</p><p>“他这个不省心的，昨天跟人出去看电影被狗仔拍了！好家伙，还靠在一起靠了俩小时，生怕别人拍不清楚！”</p><p>纳木海心中警铃大作，竟然第一反应是“Queen发现会怎样，他们会解除婚约吗？”</p><p>“好在压下来了，妈的，让高俊裕赶快给我打钱！”</p><p>纳木海只好又赶往片场，现在刚好午休，他直接推开高俊裕的休息室，发现他正把脚翘在桌子上摆弄手机，两瓣嘴皮子还是一如往常地相互折磨。</p><p>他伸手在门背后叩了两下，高俊裕转过头来：“你来了，Queen睡了吗？”</p><p>“睡了，”纳木海走到他面前，“经济姐姐刚刚跟我打电话，你昨天跟谁看电影了？被拍了知道吗？”</p><p>“知道啊，”高俊裕把手机侧过来，纳木海看到一片漆黑里有两个小小的人影紧紧依偎在一起，皱起眉头仔细看才能发现另一个是海南。</p><p>“拍得还挺不错，这照片偷拍的，像素低，颗粒感也强，最后放出来倒像组文艺胶片。”高俊裕逐一保存下来，让纳木海匪夷所思。</p><p>“你俩……在一起了？”</p><p>“什么？”高俊裕不懂纳木海为什么这么问：“我俩早完了。”</p><p>纳木海点点头，又问：“所以，你俩完了，这就是你那天伤心的原因？”</p><p>高俊裕想了半天才会过来纳木海说的是他在安东尼那里受挫的那个晚上，失笑道：“当然不——等等，”他的嘴角突然又浮起一丝诡谲的微笑，抬起头看着纳木海，让人不禁打了个寒战。</p><p>“也可以是。”</p><p>“……什么意思。”纳木海预感大事不妙。</p><p>“我要找出海南跟别人更过分的照片，他绝对拍过，‘那种’。”</p><p>“天哪，”纳木海从没见过他做这种事，“你就这么恨他？”</p><p>“恨他？不，”高俊裕摩挲着口袋里那张发皱的名片，“我威胁的目标不是他。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>